


dazzle gradually

by haseo



Series: two swords from old damascus [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hinted Mob/Connor, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Smut, borderline rough sex, rawdogging strangers, unfortunate implications in this au's world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haseo/pseuds/haseo
Summary: After Capitol Park, an alpha from Jericho is captured and Connor finds Markus early. His heat also comes unexpectedly.





	dazzle gradually

**Author's Note:**

> This A/O Markus/Connor is based of a V!Markus & M!Connor I have if they were Alpha & Omega instead. (〃￣ω￣〃) [spoilers on twitter]
> 
> This has been sitting on my WIP shelf 5eva because it's all smut since I can't plot to save my life. I've been thinking about figuring things out, but obviously not that hard. First part of the series if I continue. Oneshot if I don't. ¯\\_(●◡●)_/¯
> 
> Unbeta'd coz reasons - feel free to point out laughable errors.

Even though he should be more concerned with his mission, Connor’s annoyance at Markus claiming him from the willing pack of alphas makes him drag his heels. It encumbers Markus, but his stride remains sure and steady, mainly stretching Connor’s shirt and turtleneck, pulling animalistic grunts out of the alpha and giving Connor a decent display of Markus’ distracted strength.

He’s not impressed, not too impressed anyway. It’s just stupid omega thinking addling his mind.

Markus drags Connor to a secluded part of the ship, hands still fisted in his clothes. They’re sweaty and breathing hard. Connor knows he’s flushed. A hint of a blush is on Markus’ own face. Maybe he’ll be executed here. Connor is hoping for something else.

Connor’s yanked around to Markus’ front with a violent tug, the power in Markus’ movements definitely impresses that primal part of Connor’s brain this time since a new pocket of slick escapes him despite his annoyance at relenting to Markus’ pace.

Markus’s pupils dilate, smelling Connor.

“I’ll make you mine.”

Well. He didn’t take the rebellion’s leader to be one for posturing, but he’s an alpha, so Connor gives him some credit.

And if he’s offering what Connor’s thinking, even more reason to. Especially since his ears ring while his skin is prickles uncomfortably. It’s unfair how composed Markus is compared to him.

He growls out, “Do it.”

Markus’ hands are on him in such a way it might look like a beating, but Connor is leaning into his touch like there’s no other cruelty he’d rather subject to.

Markus probably knows who he is. Connor should be worried about being marked, bonded, subjected to something worse than what CyberLife could do to him, but the part of him he can usually ignore is begging to be dominated. Another part of him wonders if Markus has any skill as an alpha.

The hands that never left him now grab at him with renewed purpose and Connor automatically pushes at Markus’ shoulders when he’s brought up for a kiss. The last alpha recently in his mouth had zero skill and was lukewarm wetness, so he grimaces and turns his face but gasps the second Markus’ tongue licks into the small gap of his mouth.

Markus tastes something similar since he pulls Connor by the back of his head into a better, deeper angle and moans as Connor exhales, tongue gently lapping against Markus’ probing one, shocked by the direct pheromone exchange that sets their senses aflame.

Connor surges into Markus arms, frantically tugging at his jacket and the zippers on his tunic. Markus takes the opportunity to pull Connor closer and slide his hands under Connor’s clothes to feel at his back, sides, shoulders. The skin is firm but smoother than he thought. Connor trembles under him and Markus pulls upward to get the material off the other.

Connor isn’t having any of it, determined to get his top off first so Markus yanks him by the hair and gracelessly pulls Connor’s tops off before pushing him down by settling between his legs. Connor’s grip on his arms is sharp and mean, but it only pushes Markus to bear down harder with his hips.

From the expression on Connor’s face, it’s the reaction he wanted. Markus quickly removes his tops, as well, Connor’s legs squeezing at him while his hips circle upwards, fingers lightly touching his belly. Markus has half a mind to keep rutting against the omega, but he also knows that would be endlessly frustrating.

Then he notices how dirty the floor is and quickly scans for his jacket.

Connor’s legs grip him in a vice that has Markus seeing black spots.

“Fuck, calm down,” despite this, he grabs Connor by a hip to lift him higher and closer as he clutches the coat.

It’s not difficult to lean over and grab Connor by the back of his neck to lift him, but the way Connor’s body goes rigid and the small, startled sound he makes goes straight to Markus’ gut. Connor is the most obedient he’s been since Markus found him, sagging, and he can’t help but harshly tug the smaller body roughly against his even as he tries to lay out his jacket underneath the other man.

“Come on, help me here,” he grits.

The glare Connor gives him lacks intensity, but Markus sees the disdain clearly, “No…just—you—!”

Markus barely has the jacket in place when Connor’s strength returns and Markus falls onto him, grunting in surprise, one hand barely keeping him from crushing the other, while another secures the back of Connor’s head from hitting the floor. Instead, his knuckles eat metal, but he barely registers any discomfort, too distracted by Connor pulling him down while coming up, open-mouthed. Markus swoops in and groans.

Besides their kiss, the most shocking thing is how he reacts to Connor. His scent had been the first thing Markus picked up on, distracted from nearly one end of the ship away. Even through the layers of clothes, Connor’s body incites further desire for his hands and mouth to roam over it.

“Shit,” Markus manages between their gasps.

“Shit,” Connor breathes back and they’re on each other again.

With a single partner, Connor often missed multiple hands and mouths on him. Alphas usually relied on genes over technique, and in a group, at least one alpha or the combined effort of multiple alphas would push Connor to enjoyment independent of his genetic yearning.

Markus is different. Something about how he feels on Connor’s body is good, good enough Connor still kind of wishes there were more of him to go around. His touch lights an easy fire under Connor’s skin that takes away his coherency.

Some alphas are so awful in bed Connor often had to lie with a, “You feel so good, come in me,” because it was too late to stop and to speed up the process of straightening his head enough to find another mate to finish out his heat with.

He must do no such thing now.

In fact, he’s surprised he’s not begging to be filled and bred, almost content to merely suck on Markus’ tongue and drink his spit. It’s disgusting, but Connor isn’t turned off by it this time. He usually hates alphas slobbering into his mouth or ass, but he can’t do much besides moan into Markus’ mouth and grab desperately at his face.

His jeans are already undone from earlier so when Markus tugs at them and lifts his hips, it isn’t difficult to get Connor exposed enough to feel his slick cool uncomfortably. Markus pulls away and Connor makes a sound of frustration, fighting the motion, but Markus just shoves him like he’s nothing, which throws Connor off balance long enough for Markus to look at his sopping underwear showing from under his jeans.

“Wha—” Connor comes up to his elbows and sees Markus is outright oogling and feels himself flush harder, ears burning anew, down to his neck – even his shoulders are tingling.

Without warning, Markus tugs at the band of his underwear, under his hip, and Connor is jostled as Markus bunches them up with his jeans under the backs of Connor’s thighs.

Markus wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a lot of white skin, clean, barely red, with hints of pink and a lot of slick was not it. He takes the middle of the jeans and underwear in a hand while spreading the omega with another, thumb near the twitching hole and pressing into the curved mound of Connor’s ass.

“Hey!”

It’s mesmerizing.

Has he ever been this taken by someone else’s genitals before? It’s a weird thought.

Markus isn’t moved by Connor’s struggling and a new wave of prickly static disperses from his torso, spreading up to his back and releasing another wave of slick, and another sheen of sweat all over him. Connor gasps, “What—when did you get so—”

Markus thumb takes that moment to lightly slide up the entirely on his hole and Connor jolts as if struck.

“Stop moving, I’m trying to appreciate the view,” Markus sounds different.

Connor fights back a sob.

He can feel a nail gently press against the crinkles around his opening and his entire pelvis shudders violently. The tip of Markus’ thumb lightly pushes in before it presses down to spread him and Markus leans in to lick a stripe over his asshole.

Connor shouts, brief and high, entire body startled. There are tears in his eyes and they’ve barely done anything. If Markus tasted good through his kisses, his saliva must be working wonders where Connor’s body can really feel the benefits of an alpha’s pheromones.

“God,” Markus whispers, “your taste.”

The stroke of Markus’ tongue is stronger as he licks around Connor’s clenching hole, teasing the rim, and moving in, thumb still holding him open, but his tongue seems to be doing the work of truly opening Connor up. It’s an insanely good tongue, one Connor can really feel. Not too wet, like how some alphas just salivate all over him, adding to his slick, causing Connor to feel nothing. It’s just Markus. Markus. Connor can feel him so well.

With Connor’s startled shudders getting in the way of his access, Markus pushes the jeans down hard against Connor’s belly and lifts his hips with his other hand to get deeper into the omega. Connor’s entire body settles for intense bucking whenever Markus sucks or licks at him, and Markus enjoys the way he’s fighting less now, letting Markus take care of him. The alpha part of his brain going into overdrive, wanting to coddle and provide the satisfaction Connor needs.

When he hears a watery cough, he shifts Connor’s leg to the side so he can look at his face. Not wanting to leave Connor’s entrance unattended, he makes sure there’s enough pressure to keep Connor’s hips up while his other hand rubs over the small hole, now with a wider gap and eventually pushes two fingertips in while scooting up to look at the omega.

“You need me to slow down?”  


He’s crying.

“Need you to…hurry up.”

Connor clenches sporadically around him and Markus thrusts the tips in gradually until his knuckles hit Connor’s skin and slick and Connor is gasping brokenly.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Just do it. Need a…knot,” Connor’s staring at the ceiling, not registering what he’s seeing and Markus feels a little guilty.

“Fine,” he takes his fingers out and ignores the long moan Connor makes, and the even longer one when he swipes the slick off his skin to coat his cock. When it’s wet, Markus presses against Connor’s entrance, then slides around and against him, making Connor tense.

He watches more tears come out of the omega’s eyes and wonders if it’s regret or Connor’s heat, but can’t stop thrusting against the other’s warmth and skin. Eventually, his cockhead snags on Connor’s hole and Markus is thrusting into a silky heat that is hotter than he expected.

He’d never felt an omega this hot or tight. “Shit,” he says again, unable to stop himself from bottoming out in a ragged, piercing motion.

Connor’s screams out a sudden, “Yes!” thighs shaking, entire body arched at the sudden intrusion, and Markus ignores the concern in his head to lift the omega by the hips and rapidly thrust into him.

When Markus first penetrated him, the feel of his head against the grip of Connor’s entrance sparked a precise and encompassing pleasure.

The angle Markus holds him off the ground has Connor clenching and screaming – something about Markus is insanely wonderful, and he’s orgasming faster and harder than he ever has with an alpha just starting to fuck him.

His convulsions are strong enough to affect Markus since the other is immediately completely sheathed, and the familiar swell of a forming knot begins to painfully split him wider.

Once Connor realizes Markus is still growing within him the tears in his eyes switch to ones of pain and he tries to twist away. Usually, knots aren’t this tough for him to handle, especially in his heat; even the impressive way Markus twitches inside him isn’t enough to distract him from the agony and the hum of his genes isn’t enough to allow him to submit anymore.

The moment he feels Markus’ cum in him is when Markus grabs him by the neck to kiss him. Connor can’t even enjoy it and the pheromones do nothing to help with the pain. Undeterred, Markus kisses him down his jaw to his neck and bites him.

White lights cloud Connor’s vision and he stills, body still rigid while Markus rides out the remainder of his orgasm, repeatedly pushing into him. The warmth of Markus’ semen rubbing against and inside him finally is enough to soothe the stretch from his increased size and knot and Connor lets himself go slack.

Lightly panting, Connor barely registers Markus’ mouth on his face and neck and the idea he probably shouldn’t literally sleep with the enemy, but his heat has just begun, and he’s exhausted.

His eyes feel itchy when they flutter open. His bangs are in the way and his entire body is damp with drying sweat that makes him feel sticky. What’s worse is Markus’ intrusive knot still in him. He either didn’t pass out that long ago or Markus had another go without him.

Markus is busy caressing Connor’s side while his other hand is in hair.

Connor blearily blinks to gain more consciousness and realizes the scenting from the other alphas is being overridden by Markus. Sly.

“Are we on round two?”

Markus’ eyes quickly stare into his own.

“Three?”

Markus huffs. “Give me some credit.” He leans close and licks at Connor’s neck. It’s not unpleasant.

“Uh-huh.”

The frown Connor gets is hilariously inappropriate, as if Markus had been personally affronted for doing something a lot of alphas normally do.

“Be faster for both of us that way, admit it,” Connor’s entire body is heavy and his mind is barely working.

“You were really out of it – think you would have been better getting passed around by half a dozen alphas?”

Connor scoffs, “Six. Just say six. You’re using words to make it sound like more.”

Markus frowns again.

“That was reckless.”

Connor shrugs, “Yeah, because letting you knot me is so much better.” He won’t admit Markus was a good experience. He might even be satisfying enough for the duration of Connor’s heat.

“You barely were able to take me. How would you have held up with them?”

“Please keep flattering yourself,” Connor throws him a contemptuous look that might have been able to shrivel Markus up if it were physically possible.

It’s close, but they still have half an hour before his knot shrinks.

Markus’ response is to grab his underwear with a fist and tug it up. Connor doesn’t fight or help him remove the clothing.

It’s hard to keep arguing when an alpha’s balls deep in, knot still making his entrance pulsate nonstop.

“What’s your name?”

Connor nearly quirks his lips unhappily but schools his face to remain neutral.

Markus sighs, “Fine. Not like I don’t know who you are anyway.”

Connor’s strangely unbothered by the admission. It wasn’t like he didn’t suspect it and, again, having an alpha locked inside him changes a few things.

“Why did they even send you out here in this state?”

Connor’s suddenly annoyed, annoyed Markus words made him clench tightly around the alpha and that might make it seem like Connor was aroused when he was, in fact, highly irritated.

“Are you complaining? Because it’s a little late for that.”

Markus opens his mouth but is interrupted.

“Especially since you purposefully sought me out, had your way with me—”

“I get it,” Markus surrenders, hands briefly going up. He sighs heavily and settles close so as not to tug on where they’re connected. “How are you?”

“Better if we could skip the pillow talk.”

Alarmingly late, Connor realizes Markus had gotten his jacket completely under Connor and even propped his head up with his tunic and shirt.

Connor fights the blush starting on his cheeks by thinking of CyberLife.

Markus smiles instead of looking further off-put, “How long are they usually?” His hands again roam over Connor’s chest and stomach and Connor doesn’t feel the urge to slap him away.

Even when he begins circling the pattern under Connor’s sternum that all alphas and omegas have. Another sign of their otherness from betas, regular humans. Connor looks at the round mark at Markus’ own chest and ignores the urge to touch it in return.

He doesn’t know if Markus is asking to pass him around or compromise him in another way, but if he’s offering fulltime services…

“Asking for a friend. The friend is me, by the way. I’m sure you know I’m running a tight ship here,”

Connor groans at the pun and Markus’s smile turns into a toothy grin.

“and while I’d love to knot you until we’re incapable of thinking, I need to talk with my comrades about our next move.”

Connor hadn’t really thought beyond getting his initial knot.

“Am I your sex slave now?”

“What?” Markus’ horror comes out high-pitched and with an animated double-take.

“That’s why you’re asking, isn’t it?’

“Wow,” Markus rubs his face and then sighs again. “If that didn’t make me shrink up and pull out of you now, I don’t know what would.”

“Really,” Connor’s unamused.

If their cycles hadn’t matched, this wouldn’t have occurred. There was no point dressing up the reality of their situations as alphas and omegas – it wasn’t like betas often found themselves screwing a total stranger because of an unfortunate, unpredictable biological alignment. At least Markus had technical skills on top of them being physically compatible. Connor’s had worse.

He sighs again, somewhat shakily, looking anywhere but Connor. “Look, we can both feel good. I actually started my rut off-cycle because of your scent—”

“Sorry for the inconvenience. I certainly don't know what that's like,” Connor starts sarcastically, but it’s his turn to be cut off.

“—and figured we could help each other.”

Now that Connor thinks about it, his heat also came off-cycle. The thought bothers him enough he pushes it away until he’s not thinking of taking dick or sucking it. He would fold his arms over his chest, but it’s silly to do so with a knot in him.

“Yeah? And after we ‘help” each other?”

Markus looks at him again and Connor feels his insides become gooey under the clarity and intensity of his gaze. “Up to you.”

“Oh, really?” Connor whispers, then clears his throat, panicked by his own reaction to what was probably a charming strategy to get him to lower his defenses. Markus is on an alpha high right now, feeding off Connor’s pheromones and definitely not thinking properly. Connor’s not thinking straight, either, if he’s easily swayed by cheap words. “Just gonna let me waltz out of here, with you in tow?”

Markus gives him a brief half-smile, expression serious. “Who knows?”

**Author's Note:**

> connor: look, i have a MIGHTY NEED, who's up for the challenge  
> markus: I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE  
> north: so lofty, so selfless
> 
> yeah, north ain't gonna be happy. josh ain't gonna be happy, especially since he agrees with north. meawhile, simon is just, "but it was good, yeah?"


End file.
